


Sunday Morning

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Words upon words upon words, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang sleeps over more often than is probably good for Yoonchul’s sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> pro i love u all the homo don't be sad

_sunday morning rain is falling_

Taeyang sleeps over more often than is probably good for Yoonchul’s sanity.

Taeyang is over his house more often than not, knocking insistently on Yoonchul’s window to let him in, waving a bag of his mother’s cookies and grinning. Yoonchul shakes his head because this usually means he isn’t going to get the studying he set out to do done, but he can’t really help himself as he ticks the lock and watches Taeyang crash into his room.

He swears that he’ll never admit it, but studying is infinitely more pleasant with Taeyang draped over his back, warm breath on his neck maddeningly distracting as Taeyang keeps himself amused with books of his own, mouthing the words against the shell of Yoonchul’s ear. Yoonchul can't decide if he wants to punch Taeyang in his smug face or, braces be damned, make out with him.

It is in this same vein that he has a love and hate relationship with Taeyang sleeping over.

Taeyang usually drags them into Yoonchul’s too small bed once Yoonchul’s face gets dangerously close to making intimate acquaintance with his study books. Most of the time Yoonchul doesn’t even remember having gone to sleep, instead feeling much like he blinked and went from solving algebra to staring at the slope of Taeyang’s nose pressed against his pillow, the angle of Taeyang’s leg curled over his hip.

Yoonchul’s brain tends to fizzle out rather spectacularly in these moments, and instead of rising early and getting more work done as he probably should, as his mother would want him to, he instead brushes the bangs away from Taeyang’s forehead and presses a hesitant kiss there, reaching over and turning off his alarm. 

He doesn’t think he imagines Taeyang’s hand tightening in his when he links their fingers together, and he can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips as he slips back into the blackness.


End file.
